Ruins of Complete Madness
by TheWebberFangirlFromTumblr
Summary: Honestly, the 4 character limit is stupid, cause we involved waayyyy too many to list, including two puffball OCs and a cameo from a Dont Starve spider oc I got. So basically, we rped, and turned it into a fanfic. So, the names of the ocs are...Ignus (Main Char), Hanbury/Buddy, and the cameo OC Wynfreda. I DONT HAVE ENOGUH ROOM FOR A SUMMARY OF THIS STORY SO YOUR LEFT WITH RANTING!
1. Chapter 1

((DO LEAVE CRITISM IF YOU WANT! I will accept complaints and grammer corrections.))

"Alright, who are ya, and why are you here? No one's ever seen anyone like you her-" "Oh, do be nice, will you?" The blue knight glared at the jester. "Just tell us your name...sorry for Marx's rudeness. He's always that way." The two have just found a small puffball girl. She had yellow skin, red hair, and orange feet. Her eye color was also purple. "Me? Heh heh he, im Ignus! Ignus Hino! The air around me hot? Cause its from me, the fire puffball!" The puffball girl said.

"Well, poyo, maybe because it's summer?" Kirby had learned a lot of English, thanks to Meta knight. Hopefully it wasn't grammatically wrong. "Im Kirby, poyo! That's Meta knight, and that's Marx, poyo!" The puff pointed to each of them as he said their names. "Nice to meet you, poyo!" Ignus then said "...Cool, heard about some of you. Mostly Kirby!". Then Marx said "Uh, i'm just a traveling jester, you could say?" Ignus then said, in her normal, loud voice, "...Cool." Her hair seemed as if it was just fire. "So, we just happen to be doing nothing really. any idea-" Marx then interrupted, "Because we're bored. Meta just refuses to say he's bored." Marx insults. Ignus then replied "Heh, anyone got marshmallows?"

"Kirby must have some." As soon as Meta knight said that, they were covered in a pile of marshmallows, made by, guess who? Kirby. "There you go, poyo!" Kirby said. "Well this was unexpected!" Ignus said, and then laughed, and then pulled out a stick. Piercing a marshmallow with it, and holding it over her hair, it started roasting the marshmallow, due to the sheer heat she was emiting. "Kirby somehow has everything. If this were a movie, it would probably be a sin." Marx muttered. "Can we not reference online shows from youtube?" Ignus said. She broke the 4th wall, if that counts as breaking it.

"Just don't even go there." Meta says. "Before long you'll break the 30th wall under your nose, if you even have one." Then Marx steals the marshmallow that Ignus roasted. "It seems legit." "That was mine!" Ignus whined. Trying to take it back, but just falling on her back, and getting up. "Well, that failed." He ate the marshmallow , but sort of ate with his face on the ground. "Faceplanting. It's just too annoying!" Marx huffed as he got up.

((Get ready for chapter 2, featuring a bunch of more crazy things involving ocs, canon, and no shipping AT ALL!))


	2. Chapter 2- The Second Part of Prologue

"Hmph. we meet again." Sometime later, after what seemed like FOREVER of walking with Ignus, they run into Galacta knight. "hHe should be in that crystal, Meta, why'd you release him!" Marx wailed. "Excuse me, but i'm fine out of that stupid crystal anyway." the pink knight hissed. "What crystal? And woah, its Galactoce Knight!" Ignus said, cracking a bad pun. Ignus DID have a lactose intolerance, which is what made her hair so fiery and an unnatural red. "Square? You mean sphere...cause im a puffball...bad pun, I guess." Ignus said, and then sighed. "But still." Galacta huffed.

"...I wonder what to do, everyone. Wanna take votes?" "Fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight." Marx whispered to Meta knight, who smacked him away. Sneering a bit at that, Ignus then said "So...what to do?" "We can vote, i guess-"Someone else said. But a mysterious female voice interrupted. "But i've already got the vote in place! You are going to meet me!" Drawcia floated in. "Who are you, exactly?" Marx asks. "I'm glad you asked. I've already said i would introduce myself, idiot." Drawcia glared at Marx. "IT'S A BALL OF PAINT!" Yelled Ignus. "Uh, no. my name is Drawcia. I'm a sorceress, thanks a lot." She says. "Now, now, settle down. We can fight eachother. It's fine. Don't you hate one person so much? Go ahead, attack! It would be fine!" She gives a happy expression. "I called it! I knew there would be a fight!" Marx smirks. "Uh, exactly who do i kill, though?"

Another mystery female voice, that sounded young and withered, called out "Hey, whats all this noiiiise...?" "It's just us, idiot. I bet all that there is gonna be is some bug." Marx scowled. "...Im not a bug...im an arachnid!" And out came a black, fluffy spider, with fur covering her left eyes. "But you're still a bug." Galacta said. Galacta's lance poked her a few times, from the tip, then held her down with it. "Who are, and why are you here?" "You guys woke me up, thats why! Anyways, im Wynfreda. Wynfreda Delirious Harloom." She said. A proper introduction, if I must. "I guess it's nice to meet you. "Marx rolled his eyes. Kirby said "It's nice to meet, you, poyo! I'm Kirby!" "Oh, who would've guessed?" Marx snarled. "Heard that name way too many times." "Whos? Me, or Wynfreda?" Ignus wanted to make clear.

"What do you mean by that? You don't make sense. It's nice to meet Wyn, and i've just heard the pink puff's name way too many times! Does that clear everything out?" Marx huffed.


	3. Chapter 3-The Real Adventure Starts

"Uh, okay, we're here, is this a cliché? Because there are so many here. And look, there's another guy coming too...hey,hey,hey!" The jester went from unamused to a happy expression. "Clichés? You mean when a Mary sue called ebony black is here?" MY IMMORTAL REFERENCES FOR THE WIN! "Yeah, sure whatever, just greet whoever it is, will ya?" Marx glanced at Ignus. "Hey!" She yelled to the unknown person.

A red puffball was approaching, looking completely drained! "H-heh, hello there..!" Even though he was exhausted, he still smiled, bowing and tipping his top hat. Kirby then said "Hello, poyo! I'm Kirby! That's Meta knight, thats Drawcia, that's Galacta knight, and that's Marx, poyo!" Ignus then said "...Im Ignus. Ignus Hino." "Oh, pleased to meet all of you..! My name is B-buddy..!" He sat down, sighing. "Phew, sorry, i've been walking literally all day..!" Hanbury said. Then Ignus replied with "ALL DAY? Seriosly, go get some water. Or a smore." .

"It's nice to meet you." Meta knight says. "Hey guys! I bet you there's gonna be a certain egg crashing this party!" Marx smirks. Ignus then said "And then havoc happens?" "Ah, n-nice to meet you too!" He looked over at Meta knight, tipping his hat once again, looking around for some bottled water inside. Marx then said "Not exactly, because that blasted crown is no where in sight~! And that's the good thing!". Ignus laughed. "Well, at least everything is alright now, and there is nothing to worry about!" Drawcia mused. "Don't jinx anything, Marx!" Ignus then said "Yah, so?" "Ah, here we go!" Hanbury said He took a bit of water, drinking it fast, quite quickly hopping back up into his happy, energetic self! "Ah, that's so refreshing! So, yeah! Hi again!" Ignus then replied to that "Heh, that hat looks and IS cool!" "Oh, thank you!" He smiled, taking it off and tossing the bottle back in, putting it back on. "It's where I store lots of things, but no matter what, it's surprisingly light!" "Hello! Poyo! I'm kirby-" Kirby was quickly cut off from a nudge. "You already introduced us." Marx says. "aAnd that's Magolor, poyo!" He pointed to the halcandran heading this way. Ignus then yelled "IS THAT AN EGG" "Uh, yeah, egg alert!" Marx shrieked.

"An egg, what do you guys mean?" Hanbury said. He clearly hadn't caught on just yet. "And wait, aren't we the same species, kirby? That's cool!" "IM A PUFFBALL TOO!" Ignus was then tackle hugging Hanbury. Hanbury smiled, quickly giving a hug back with his wings. "Heh, I noticed, I looove hugs!" "Uh, yeah, poyo, we are puffballs, and Marx is a noddy, quite so possibly, poyo. Magolor is an egg, poyo." And then, Magolor floated in. "First of all i am not an egg. I have a name. " "Ha ha! Yeah, your name is Eggolor!" "Oh, shut up, Marx!" Magolor sighed. Hanbury said "...Eggolor? I still dont get it." . Ignus said "LOL, EGGOLOR!" Ignus then bursted into laugher. "Oh, for the love of Sect- Oh, i must stop saying her name." Taranza floated in a few seconds after. "Sorry if i am barging in. My name is Taranza." And then he looked at Magolor. "Mags, you egg. You've gotta stop running away from such things!" "...Okay then, Hi there magolor!" Hanbury said. Ignus then tried to flirt with Taranza "Taranza? Hey, wanna have some hot choclety milk together?" Hanbury then said "Magolor, Taranza, nice to meet you! I'm Buddy!"


	4. Chapter 4-I give up on naming these

"Nice to meet you too!" They said at the same time. "oOoh! Hot choclatey milk? Can we use the egg as our chocolate?" Taranza said, only to be slapped by Magolor. "Stop it with the jokes." "I will never stop with my puns and memes! NEVER!" Ignus protested/proposed/declared. "Yeah, I don't understand them!" Hanbury said, looking confused, and scratching his head. "Humph! If some want to make fun of me, then I don't want to hear it!" Magolor then teleports away. "W-what! oh, guys you don't know-" Taranza was cut off. "So, yeah, the egg's gone. Celebration?" Marx smirked.

"CEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!" Drinking hot choclety milk she didnt know was spiked. "Huh? Ignus, this isn't really the time." Taranza sighs. "YES IT IS! YPOU DONT CONTROL ME! UNLESS WERE IN REALLY BAD FANFICTION TOGETHER!" Ignus yelled. "Do you guys mean just hot chocolate? I like that!" Hanbury said. "Uh, okay. Hold on." Taranza knocked the glass out of Ignus' nubs. "Better?" it got a bit on Marx, and he licked a bit of it. "Yeah, it's spiked. Now get it off." "it was…" Ignus was shocked. Taranza replied with a short "Yep." Ignus was silent.

"Yep, she's doomed." Marx says. "And this is the part of the story where one person goes insane because of-what?" And there had been a tiny explosion, yet is was so loud, it hurt. "SWEET NOVA WHO WAS THAT?!" Ignus just answered with "Aliens." Does she watch PBG? "As i was saying-" Taranza was cut off again. "It was so loud. It couldn't have been an alien, could it have?!" "No, it could have been anyone. Marx, do know we don't fully trust you. For all we know, it could be you." Meta knight glanced at Marx. "WHAT! it wasn't ME! i can't create explosions like that!" Marx protests. "Unless you farted, Marx." Ignus then laughed at her terrible joke.

"I DID NOT!" Marx hissed, baring two sharp fangs. Buddy quietly just sat back and watched, confused about everything. "Hey,Taranza, wanna go to the ruins nearby? There msut be an answer there!" Hanbury then replied with "Ruins nearby? Can I come along? I like exploring!" Ignus then said "Yeah, buddy!" "I guess we can all come." Marx says. The rest nod. Ignus then interrupted with "BUT FIRST…" "What?" Marx said. Ignus explained "We need armor, stats, weapons, magic, healing items…" Taranza then said "Oooh! So fancy, right? I wanted to be a mage because why not!" Taranza smiled. Hanbury said "What? I mean, I know a bit about healing, I guess let's do this!" Ignus exclaimed "We need resistances to the types of monsters in the ruins..." "Maybe meta knight, Kirby and galacta?" Marx suggests. "Maybe Meta Knight, Kirby and Galacta?" Marx suggests.

Ignus then said "But we can only have 4 in a party at once!" Marx then replied "Oh. then Meta knight. He's good at horseplaying and swordfighting. If I could choose two, then it would be Galacta knight." Ignus then yelled "...Marx + Taranza + Buddy + Me = FOUR PEOPLE!" Marx whined "But I don't want to fight! Just put Meta knight as a replacement!" Marx took a step back. Ignus then replied with "Okay, fine." "Alright. so, where are the ruins?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Outside of town, near here. In fact, were in front of them." "Oh. That's good, then." Meta knight mused. "Get this done and over with. Find out who caused that and then we kill them, I guess?" Ignus laughed a bit, and said "Yep, so cliché!" "...K-kill?" Buddy looked kinda frightened now! "Yes, because...we have to. Before more havoc is caused." Taranza says. Ignus just says "Yep!" "...Can we go?" "Yep!" "...Okay..! I'm uh, gonna need some comforting hugs, but I guess i'm ready..!" "Kay…"

Kirby went over and hugged Buddy. "I'll hug you every time you need it, poyo!" Ignus was shocked a bit, but still. Buddy said "Huh…? Whats wrong…?" "Let's just go." Galacta says, running ahead. "I already think I know where the ruins are." Ignus nodded. "Okay!" "Alright..!" He quickly ran along, motioning for Kirby to come. They all came along. Galacta ran quite fast, but most of the others could still follow. In just a few minutes, they were at the entrance of the ruins. "This is it." Galacta says. Ignus was shivering. "C-Cool!" "Whoa, I havent been to a ruin before..!" Buddy said. Ignus just laughed. "So, what kind of guys do we fight here?" Taranza asks. "Doesn't seem too bad." Ignus replied with "Final fantasy logic stuff.," "Whats a 'Final Fantasy'?" Hanbury asked. "It's a video game, Buddy."

"Well, whatever. we get to the center, or the end, and then we get to see who did that and maybe have a piece of candy or something." "Ooh, I like candy! I Just hope there"s nothing scary down there.." "Hopefully not." Meta Knight said. "So, do we go onward?" Drawcia asks. "Because it's boring." Ignus nodded. "Yeah, I guess so..!" He shrugged, and looked around, wondering where to go, shivering a bit. "It is kinda dark..."Taranza mused. "If only we had Eggolor. He'd be a good light." Hanbury said "Oh, I've got a cool trick!"

He hit himself on the side of the head, his eyes turning yellow, and projecting light.

"I know a few tricks related to light in general!" Ignus then did her own thing. "I got something. Light!" Light was a spell that gave off a light for everyone in the middle of the team. "Oh, I guess I wont be needing these then, right? Buddy asked. Ignus replied "IM the healer of the team."

Hanbury just replied with "Wait, I thought I was, Oh, Ok I guess..!" He hit the side of his head again, his eyes going back to normal. Ignus added to that with "Besides, thats creepy, Buddy." "Oh, sorry..!" He sighed a bit, still looking around the place. Ignus then whined. "Where are the wild encounters? Did someone use repels?" Taranza froze. "Uh, heh heh! Sorry." Ignus then used Burn on Taranza as revenge. Taranza got knocked back. "Betrayer! I just want to get there faster!" "WE COULD OF GOTTEN EXP, TARANZA!" "Who cares!" Taranza scowled. "Besides, you've got some nerve!" "Sorry then." "It's fine..." Taranza huffed. "Hey, lets not fight..!" Buddy said. Ignus whined ".. Can we just go on?" "...Y-yeah..." He nervously hugged a plushie he got from under his hat as he walked.

they continued following. "How much longer?" "I don't know!" "N-neither do I... Im kinda scared, though..!" He put the plushie back under his hat, and sighed. "...Hey, I just saw something...that looking a bit like...the egg...it must be me hallucinating."


	6. Chapter 6

"...You mean magolor? He has a name." Hanbury protested. "I like to joke around."Ignus said. "haha! Eggolor!" Marx smirked. "You probably AREjust seeing things, Ignus." "LETS GET OUT OF HERE THEN!" Ignus screamed. "How much farther to our goal..?" "I dont know." He sighed nervously, quickly hugging Ignus. "This place is scary..! I think i heard a hiss somewhere.." "Humph. You're not so smart, coming into without a clue where we are going. We could be trapped." Meta knight sighed.

"Y-yeah, itd be nice to know what we were getting ourselves into.." Buddy said. "Are we gonna die in here?" Ignus asked. "Oh, come on! Why are you talking so down, poyo? It's not so bad, poyo!" Kirby said. "IM NOT KIDDING!" Yelled Ignus. "Y-yeah, maybe its not too bad..? We could be almost there, right..?" Hanbury said. Ignus has officially gone insane. "Ignus, calm down. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Taranza pokes the fire puff a few times. "Ignus, you feeling okay..?" He nervously wrapped a wing around kirby. "At least you've got a positive view on all this. I just get frightened easily in the dark..!" Ignus then screamed "YES IT IS! I JUST KNOW IT WILL!" "...I don't think she's ok..!" Somebody get this girl some flowers...y'know. Dont Starve sanity boost logic.

And Marx finds a rose on the ground. He picks it up, getting it over to Ignus. "Love is in the air. Your welcome." Ignus just muttered "…No…it…isn't…" "Is she gonna be okay…?" Hanbury questioned. Ignus replied to that, too "Im not…were gonna all die!" "We aren't, okay?! Just shut your mouth!" Marx says. Buddy looked scared, taking what she said seriously. "A-are we gonna die..? I d-don't think I like that!" She suddently sprouted fiery wings, and boosted through stone walls to the end of the ruins!

Slow clapping from Taranza. "Alright, where's the thingy so we can see who did it?!" "...Wha? Should somebody go after her..? I would think this would cause the place to start crashing down." She also blasted throguh that wall and into a iron wall. And knocked herself out from hitting it. "...Lets hurry, guys.." He sighed, and started walking much faster now. A crashing sound come from behind them. "G-guys, yeah. It's crashing down. Run!" Marx screeches, running as fast as he feet could take him. The two knights flew ahead, Taranza simply teleported to the wall. Kirby grabbed Buddy's nub, and running. Buddy ran quickly behind, looking terrified, keeping a good grip on his hat! "Wah! T-this really is scary..!" A bunch of rubble landed on Ignus's body, injuring her.

"We need to get Ignus! Galacta, Meta, carry her!" Taranza says. They go in the direction of the wall, picking her up and getting back with the rest. "H-how are we gonna get out of here?! If I can help, I'd be glad!" Buddy said, panicing. Ignus had severe brushes and fractures. "We just have to, what? Oh, nevermind. Just run!" Marx shrieked. "I'll fix her when we get out, Marx is right, running would be our best idea right now!" Hanbury looked completely terrified at this situation!


	7. Chapter 7- Panic!

"Then let's go, poyo!" Kirby says. He noticed Marx ran a bit slower, and the expression, what was that? So much the puff thought, but he set it aside, he had to run. "Guys! There's an opening!" Galacta points to a small opening at the end of the tunnel they were in. Ignus was still unconscious. "Phew, l-lets get out of here!" Buddy said. He kept running, almost out of strength, though! He was hoping he would make it! Galacta and Meta were the first out, followed by Kirby, and tailed by Drawcia and Taranza.

Marx would have been the last one out, but he was too late, getting trapped in the ruins. RIP MARX 19XX-2015. "W-what, marx?!" Buddy looked back, quite scared, running over to the rubble. "Someone has to get him out of there!" Meta knight then sighed. "He's probably done for. If he manages to get out he can rejoin...but for now, under everything else, he couldn't survive." Meta knight sighed again. "Try as we must, but we'd be too late to get him out." Atleast they got Ignus. "B-but what do you mean? He's one of our friends..!" Hanbury started to tear up a little.

"Yeah, poyo!" Kirby agrees. "I'm sorry, truly I am, but he's gone. I get he was a good friend, but he has been manipulative at one point. I could not trust the fact he would come out alive." Meta knight explains. A single tear went down Kirby's face. "A-are you really sure..?" Buddy looked like he was about to cry. *TITANIC MUSIC HERE* "I am pretty sure. Sometimes Nova doesn't grant what Marx may want, or need." "A-alright..." He seemed to be crying pretty hard at this point... Poor kid.

Ignus was starting to slow down her breathing by now... Buddy then said "Y-you guys get Ignus to a hospital...There's... S-something I have to do." He signed, getting a few sticks, making a cross near the entrance, in memory of marx. "A-alright. Let's... J-just go." Kirby hugged Buddy. "It's gonna be alright...poyo.. We will get her there, poyo." Kirby was heartbroken, seeing that jester, but what exactly happened? He started to run slow, and then...this? "Alright, poyo! To the hospital!" They made their way to one, Kirby glancing back one last time at the wreckage that had "killed" the jester.

Buddy was crying pretty hard at this point, hugging tight onto kirby with his wing. "I-I can't believe this..." "Me neither, poyo. Marx was a great jester even since I fought him...I thought things would get better..." ". . .": Ignus started to wake up. "Y-yeah.. I h-heard about the fight, but I dont, k-know all the details..." He sighed, looking over at Ignus. "H-hey, she's waking up..!" "Where…am…i…" "Ignus, Marx is dead thanks to your insanity!" Taranza says. "Good job, you blasted through walls, only to get Marx killed!"

"Then leave me to die. Just do for no reason." When Buddy heard Taranza mention Marx, He only started crying harder.. "W-why..?""TO MOVE THE PLOT!" "We aren't saying, we're gonna kill you, just be more careful." Taranza said. Kirby cried with Buddy. "It didn't have to happen, but life...it took its toll." Kirby sobbed. "JUST MOVE THE PLOT AND END THIS FANFICTION!" Ignus yelled. "Ah! There's a hospital!" Drawcia points out a not so distant hospital.


End file.
